The invention is employed for performances or presentations. More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for enhancing a performance or presentation with electronic and/or mechanical media.
The image of live actors interacting with animated or pre-recorded images and sound is commonplace. In film or television, the coordination between the various images and sounds is largely achieved in the editing room, or as the result of repeated rehearsal until the timing of the combined performance is exact. In such cases, the combined image is recorded and, therefore, each viewing is identical. With pre-recorded images, unfortunately, there is no mechanism to adjust the flow of the presentation to allow for variations in the performance or the audience response. All aspects of the performance are predetermined and therefore the presentation is passive to the audience""s reaction.
The use of pre-recorded audio and visual material in live performance is also commonplace in theatre, music, and business presentations. Again, however, there are significant limitations with the ability to manipulate the pre-recorded material and electronic media in coordination with the live performance. Visuals effects, sounds and other media can be linked together, but such synchronization capabilities are currently limited and typically include significant manual intervention. For example, a technician may, in response to some aspect of a live performance, manually trigger video, sound and lighting changes together. Once triggered, the various effects typically run for a fixed time. It is therefore necessary for the performers to have rehearsed their timing exactly and for the related media and control signals to have been pre-recorded and matched together exactly. For instance, once an actor has embarked on a dialogue in such circumstances, there is no mechanism to adjust the pace and/or timing of other media employed concurrently in response to variations in the actor""s performance or the audience""s response. Accordingly, it is believed that the use of pre-recorded media in live performance has been restricted to highly rehearsed and short sequences.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,790,124 (the ""124 patent) discloses a system for allowing a live performer to interact with a background display screen that is driven by real-time generated, textured mapped graphics. By tracking the position of the performer, the system of the ""124 patent can control and change the production of visual images as the performer moves on the stage to give the illusion to an audience that the performer is moving about a virtual scene. However, the system of the ""124 patent is still sensitive to unexpected interruptions, disruptions, and other events that affect the timing of the performance.
The present invention provides, in one aspect of the present invention, a process of staging a performance that follows a schedule before a mass audience. The performance involves electronic and/or mechanical media that is computer controlled. In the course of the performance, when an action that is not normal to the schedule occurs, the timing of one or more electronic and/or mechanical media activities are adjusted, whereby to compensate for the action. Desirably, the timing adjustment is such that the action that disrupts the normal schedule does not adversely affect the continuity and totality of the performance to the audience.
Another aspect of the present invention is a process of staging a live presentation that follows a schedule. The presentation involves electronic and/or mechanical media that is computer controlled so as to create a virtual reality of one or more events. In the course of the presentation, when an action that is not normal to the schedule occurs, the timing of one or more electronic and/or mechanical media activities are adjusted, whereby to insure the continuity of the presentation. Desirably, the timing adjustment compensates for the non-normal action without adversely affecting the presentation.
The present invention also encompasses an apparatus that comprises a sensory stimuli device(s), a mass audience area substantially within a space for reception of the sensory stimuli device(s), and computer hardware and software. The computer hardware and software comprises a script of a scheduled performance; a control program that steps through the script while allowing for flexibility and adaptation of the performance in response to an action that is not normal to the schedule; and a control interface(s) to the sensory stimuli device(s) whereby sensory stimuli associated with the performance can be commanded by the control program.
In addition, the present invention embraces a computer readable medium comprising a script containing a thread(s) of performance activity. A thread typically contains computer implementable instructions to control one or more electronic and/or mechanical media devices involved in a performance.